Host Club Ninja
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemNaru decides to take a job as the Ouran High School Host Club's Bodyguard after the 4th Shinobi war. There she will form new bonds. FemNaru/Neji


**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and decided to post it. Hope you enjoy! No Flames! Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own OHSHC or Naruto**

* * *

**Naru POV**

"Whats going on?" Hikaru asked.

"We are getting a new bodyguard, to ensure our safety" Kyouya said.

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"There has been a recent attacks on various heirs of companies. All of them were held captive for ransom. It is quite obvious that they will target this school next, most likely us." Kyouya deduced. "They done this throughout the school, a group of certain students and clubs have been entrusted to a elite bodyguard."

"Elite bodyguard? I bet he's nothing special, just another money grabber." Hikaru scoffed.

"Don't say that, it might not be true." Haruhi said.

"I'll believe that he is elite if he can beat Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai." Hikaru said.

Kyouya said nothing.

"If that is what it takes for me to prove to you that i am no amateur, i will glady show you." I said, coming out of the shadows and shunpo-ing behind Hikaru.

I had my trusty black trench coat on with the kani 'Rokudaime' stitched in white with white flames licking the bottom. I wore a standard ANBU uniform underneith it. I had my twin Chokutos attached to my waist along with my kunai pouch and senbon couch. On my belt i had various scrolls for storage and weapons. I also had a small first aid kit on my left thigh while my right had my shuriken pouch. I also wore shinobi sandles like Sakura's. I also had my chest binded so i looked flat, even though i'm a decent B-cup.

I had straight sunkist blonde hair that reached to the middle of my back, i tied it in a low ponytail with my bangs framing my face. My eyes were cerulean blue and i used a henge to cover my whisker marks. I also had perfect unblemished tanned skin. Because of my flat chest at the momment, i looked like a bishounen male.

Hikaru was extremely startled as he scrambled to hide behind Mori.

"W-Where did you come from?" Tamaki asked.

"I was here the whole time, i just chose not to show it." i said.

They sweatdropped.

"Hello, my name is Naru Uzumaki Namikaze, but you may call me Naru." i introduced.

"Kyouya Ootori."

"Tamaki Souh."

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka. But everyone calls me Hani!"

"Takashi Morinozuka."

"So, shall we begin? I prefer to fight where i can damage my surroundings with no regret." I said.

"No, i cannot beat you." Hani said.

"hah?" Kaoru and Hikaru exclaimed.

"I know i cannot, something about her makes me not want to fight her." Hani said.

Mori nodded in understanding.

"I see then." I sighed, i really wanted a good fight. "May i ask a few questions?"

"Only of you answer a few in return." Kyouya smiled.

"Of course, but nothing too personal." Naru said. "Why is Haruhi dressed as a male?"

Eyebrows raised. _How did she know?_

"Because she owes a debt to this club." Kyouya said. Haruhi sighed.

"What is this club?" I asked.

"We are the Ouran high school host club!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"I see. Well then, that's all of the questions i have." I said. "What questions so you have for me?"

"How old are you?" Hikaru asked.

"18." I answered.

"Wow! Thats the same age as Takashi and I!" Hani said cutely.

Dang, this kid is 18 and is that adorable? The world just isn't fair.

"And the last question?" I asked.

"Are you a girl or boy?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm a girl." I said.

"Wow! You can pass for a boy!" Haruhi exclaimed.

I chuckled.

"I guess so." I smiled.

"Anyways, get ready, the ladies will be coming soon." Kyouya said as they all started to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I just sat down at a place in the corner by the window that the boys were not occupying. This club will be a handful like the chairman told me. I dubbed this place my offical unoffcial corner. I unsealed my homemade teas and snacks. I chose strawberry tea today it was good with the spring weather. For snacks i had a plate full of tea cakes i made myself. I made chocolate, vanilla, cinnamin, green tea, and strawberry. I am very proud of my cooking, seeing how the only thing the old geezer sandaime let me inherit with no problems was my mother's recipe book before i was 16. With nothing much to do other than train, i balanced out a schedule of cooking and training at the age of 5. At first i was not the best, but i picked up the art fast like my mother did and by the age of 9, i was a genius cook. Cooking almost everyday for your entire life will get you to be a good chef.

Along with my tea cakes i made fruit sandwiches that contained strawberries, apples, and peaches.

These days i really do nothing much other than take care of my orchard and greenhouse. I was lucky to found a such a place in a city like this. It cost me a lot for the land, but i just gave the guy a bunch of gold and jewels and he was all too happy to comply. All i really needed was a house with a very large yard, and i got one. Talk about good luck around these parts.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Kyouya POV**

"Oh wow..." A girl said.

"Look at him! He's so pretty!" Another girl squealed.

"Is he a host too?" the first girl asked.

"Lets ask!" A third said.

They walked over to me while i was checking todays profits, it was lower than usual, which isn't good. I need something to pick it up...but what?

"Kyouya-sempai?" A regular customer named Hitomi Kajimaki asked.

"Yes Kajimaki-san?" It would not do if i was impolite to those who came often.

"Is that blond boy over there a host as well? If he is...can we designate him?" Hitomi asked.

I looked over to where she was pointing... it seems thay have spotted Naru. She looks to be drinking tea and eating snacks i was sure we didn't order, so where did they come from? Not like it matters right now, she's not cutting into our profits by eating her own foods she brought herself. But what Kajimaki san suggested was brilliant, even i thought Naru was an extremely pretty boy when i first met her. If she becomes a host, our profits might pick up from their decline.

"Of course, he is a new host here, his name is Naru Uzumaki Namikaze. Would you like to designate him?" I asked.

The three girls nodded. They paid the nessecary amount and i escorted them personally to Naru.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

Ahh...the strawberry tea is perfect. I looked up from my snacking to see Kyouya coming my way with...3 girls?

"May i help you Kyouya?" I asked.

He didn't really seemed fazed by the fact that i called him by his first name so i assumed that it was okay.

"Yes, as the new host here, these three ladies will be your first customers, please entertain them to the best of your abilities." He said in a you-better-do-as-i-say voice.

Tch...the chairman warned me of his money making ways, although he is generally a nice person, he thinks of the profit first unless there is realy danger. He is the business type man, no wonder he's handling the profits of the club, must be good practice.

"Of course Kyouya, why would i ever disappoint such lovely ladies?" i said in a you-owe-me-for-this-big-time tone.

He understood immediately. Since my job was to protect these people, not entertain girls.

"Please ladies, why don't you sit down?" i asked, i put on a gentle bishounen face and act on.

They sighed dreamily and sat down across from me.

"May i have your names?" I asked. "And please tell me your favourite colors also."

They nodded.

"My name is Hitomi Kajimaki and my favourite color is blue."

"My name is Nanako Hitaki and my favourite color is white."

"My name is Rina Kanni and my favourite color is blue as well."

"I'm sure that Kyoya had already told you my name correct?" i asked.

They nodded.

"Good! Anyways, the reason i had you tell me your favourite colors was to give you these lovely roses." I smiled.

"Roses?" They asked.

"Like so..." I reached behind Hitomi's ears and grew a blue rose from my bloodline, then i pulled it out right infront of her. "A lovely rose for you Hitomi-san."

"Kyaa!" Hitomi squealed as she took the rose.

"Wow! I've never seen a blue rose before!" Nanako said.

"How did you do it?" Rina asked.

"Magic." I smiled my best bishounen smile, they practically melted in it's sight.

I did the same for the other girls. Yep, i still got it.

"Now that you all have beautiful flowers in your grasp, why not have some tea? I made the snacks and grew the tea myself." I smiled.

"Really? You garden Naru-san?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes of course, gardening is a hobby of mine." i smiled gently. "So is cooking, i'm very good at it."

"What kind of tea is it?" Nanako asked.

"It's strawberry tea, you need not to add sugar. Try some, i garentee that you'll love it." I said gently, pouring them each a cup of tea.

They each smelled it. "Wow! the aroma is so appetizing!" Rina sighed in relaxation.

Then they each blew on the tea before taking a small sip. They widened their eyes and squealed in delight.

"So delicious!" Rina praised.

"Try a tea cake with it, i assure you that it will taste very good with the tea." I offered them each a plate with a few tea cakes on them. "You may also try the fruit sandwiches i made as well."

"Oh wow! They look so cute! I've never tried tea cakes like these before!" Nanako said.

"And i've never ate a fruit sandwich in my life." Hitomi said.

"They smell even better!" Rina said, smelling a tea cake.

The three took out bite out of the small tea cake, they practically melted and squealed.

"So yummy! I've never had cake this good!" Rina sighed.

"And it goes perfectly with the tea!" Nanako said.

"The fruit sandwiches are amazing!" Hitomi said.

"All organic i assure you." I smiled, i was so happy that other people liked my cake as well.

"Really?" Nanako asked.

"I'm going to designate you again soon!" Rina declared, the other two nodded in agreement.

I smiled at how cute these girls were, they were so sweet even though they had a spoiled childhood.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Kyouya POV**

I looked over to where Naru is, wow, another natural? The girls love her. And it seems that her foods are an extremely big hit as well.

I turned around to see a new group of girls who just came in, all staring at Naru with her smile on. They all squealed and sighed over the sight.

When i got all of them for designations for Naru, i inwardly smirked. The profits had gone up 30% so far with her being here.

Everytime a girl left Naru, they were all holding an odd colored rose, where did those come from? I know you cannot buy them, those colors don't exist, so how did they get them? Hmm...another profitable idea has some up...if Naru grows these odd colored flowers and gives one to each of her clients, the profits will go up dramatically.

After the day was over, i saw Naru sigh and lean back into her seat. She sipped her tea and ate her cakes. I wonder how good they were if i could hear their squealing from all the way over here across the room, i'm sure everyone else had heard it as well.

After the group cleaned up, they all walked over to Naru, i guess i will go as well.

"Wai! Look at all of these cakes! Can i have one?" Hani asked cutely.

xxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

I looked at them as they ate my cakes, apparently they all love it, and they were very surprised when i said i made it myself. I could tell that Mori wasn't exactly too fond of sweet things, though he would eat them occasionally. I offered him a green tea cake, which i barely added sugar to at all. He liked it a lot.

Hani complemented that it was just as good as the ones made from his favourite Pâtisserie shops.

Even Kyouya, who didn't seem to eat sweets often like Mori, liked them.

"Where did you get the flowers Naru-san?" Kyouya asked.

They all looked at me.

"Like this." I grew a beautiful bouquet of blue roses in my hands and handed them to Kyouya, who was probably thinking of selling them. "My mother was born with the ability to do that, so i naturally inheritted the ability."

"Wow!" Hani said, looking at the flowers.

"How...that should be impossible...unless..." Kyouya widened his eyes in realisation.

"Oh...the secret is out." I grinned. "Congratulations Kyouya."

"A Shinobi..." Kyouya said.

"A shinobi?" Everyone shouted.

"Oh yes...i was the rokudaime hokage of Konoha, the strongest of the 5 main villages of the elemental countries." I smiled.

"What?" Everyone shouted again, except Kyouya and Mori.

"Hokage...Rokudaime...that means...You're the most powerful person physically on earth?" Kyouya exclaimed, which was out of character for him.

"You're smart." I smirked.

"Is that why i didn't want to fight her?" Hani asked.

Mori nodded.

"But please, do not spread that around. Who knows, a corrupt government may hear about me and come after me to train their soldiers, as if." i scoffed. "If you cannot hold this secret, i will personally erase your memories permanantly."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment then opened them again, my sharingan that Itachi gave me going in full blaze.

They all nodded in fear.

"Good!" i smiled as my eyes got back to normal.

They all sighed in relief.

"Naru-san? Where did you get this tea?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"I grew it myself." I smiled. "I'm quite proud of the quality of my tea."

"You grew it yourself? Amazing!" Haruhi praised as she sipped her tea again. "I love strawberries."

I nodded and smiled my famous gentle smile. I was just slightly taller than Haruhi by a few centimeters, curse my short height!

"Me too! I love strawberries too!" Hani said as he gulped his tea down.

"Tea is my favourite drink." I smiled.

"May we have some of this tea for our club?" Kyouya asked. "It was very popular with the ladies, they kept complementing how good of a host you were, do you have experience?"

"Yes, on various missions, i had to cross dress as a man to seduce rich nobles." I grinned. "of course that goes the other way around too."

I made a face of disgust. But it quickly went away when the first question sunk into my head. I took out a bag of my strawberry tea from my trench coat pocket and handed it to Kyouya, who nodded in thanks.

"Mind telling me why i had to work as a host?" I asked, i was obviously annoyed.

"You see, our profits were lower than usual today, and some ladies noticed how handsome you looked, they thought you were a very beautiful boy." Kyouya said. "The profits went up 30% becuase of you."

I twitched. Kyouya was extremely pleased i could tell. "Does this mean i have to work as a host more often?"

"Of course." Kyouya's glasses sparkled. "The ladies loved you, your elegant and gentle act was perfect. Maybe we should pair you up with someone time to time, possibly Haruhi, who is the Natural type, you would go nicely together."

I looked at Haruhi who looked back at me. "Why am i being a host again?"

"Isn't it easier to protect us if you're here with us and not in the shadows?" Kyouya asked.

"I guess..." i sighed.

"Splendid." Kyouya smiled.

"What do i get out of this?" I asked.

Kyouya thought about this. Then he remembered that Naru's favourite drink is tea. "Free packs of high quality tea and you can make your cakes and snacks in the kitchen we have at the back of the music room whenever you want."

Naru widened her eyes. "Deal."

Kyouya smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Now it's Valentine's day. A day where the girls or guys give chocolates to their loved ones which are either friends, crushes, or lovers. On white day, exactly one month from valentine's day on March 14th.

Hitomi, Rina, and Nanako once again have designated me.

"Here you go Naru-kun, we hope you like it!" They said as they handed me valentine bags.

"Oh ladies, you shouldn't have." I opened the gifts to see that i got a few packs of darjeeling, jasmine, and mint tea. I also got a couple packs of sugar free lollipops, a good quality brand as well. "Oh thank you! You remembered that Tea is my favourite drink. I'll be sure to give you something worthwhile on white day."

*~~Flashback~~*

_"Naru-kun?" Hitomi asked._

_"Yes Hitomi-san?"_

_"What would you like for Valentines day?" She asked._

_"Oh no no! I couldn't trouble you for any gifts!" I said franctically._

_"But we insist!" Nanako said._

_"Perhaps cake?" Rina asked._

_"Actually...i prefer tea...or perhaps sugar free candy" I smiled. "But you don't have to get me anything..."_

_"You're so generous! You always give us flowers and such, we really want to give you something!" Hitomi persisted._

_The other two girls nodded in agreement._

_"I see, then who am i to turn away the gifts from some of my favourite customers that they so generously grace me with?"_

_"Kyyaaaa!~" They squealed._

*~~End Flashback~~*

They all squealed and fainted from my super special awesome shiny gentle smile technique.

"I have an announcement." i announced.

Everyone turned to look at me and the hosts smiled.

"Today is Valentine's day, a very special day for you ladies. In thanks for coming today, i made a very special tea for the Host Club." I explained. "Mallow Blue Tea. It first turns blue when you add it to the hot water, but then if you wait it turns purple. But when you add a few drops of the citrus flavor (lemons), it turns a wonderful shade of pink!"

I demonstrated and all of the girls squealed in delight. Hearts were flying everywhere.

"So pretty!" One girl said.

"I've never seen something like this!" another exclaimed.

"Wow~~!"

"It tastes so good!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"I'm designating him next! You get a beautiful flower after you leave!"

"Really? He's such a generous person!"

"You're so amazing Naru-kun!"

All of the girls kept making 'Kyaa kyaa' noises and other fangirl squeals. Kyouya was surprised by the tea and was particularly pleased of the profits skyrocketing.

Today all of the girls left with different coloured oriental lilies courtesy of myself as usual.

In the middle of the club hours, Mori discovered that Hani had a cavity, and forbade him of having any sweets until his cavity was fixed. The poor dear.

I gave each of the hosts my own homemade chocolate, which they accepted politely of course, Kyouya praised me for skyrocketing the host profits by 40% that day.

As for Hani, i knew he wasn't allowed to eat sweets so i gave him sugar free ones instead, which Mori approved of.

When i was giving the twins some chocolate, i vaguely remember them playing some sort of game.

"Hikaru? Kaoru? What was that game you were playing earlier?" i asked.

Thet grinned. "Which one is the Hikaru game!"

They put a hat on their heads and spun round and round.

"Now, Naru-sempai, which one of us is Hikaru?" They asked.

I looked at them carefully. I not only were the emotions in their eyes different, but their chakra auras as well. "Hikaru is on my left, Kaoru is on my right."

"Wrong~" They grinned.

"No, i'm right." I said smiling gently at them. "I can see it in your eyes, Kaoru's eyes are kinder and softer while Hikaru's eyes have a more passionate scene to them."

They widened their eyes. _Only Haruhi so far has been able to tell..._

"Kaoru! We found a new toy!" Hikaru said, clinging to me like they did with Haruhi only minutes before. Who right now had a look of understanding and empathy.

"Yes!" Kaoru said cheerfully.

I sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah, it was finally white day, i spent a few days thinking on what to give my guests who generously gave me tea or sugar free candy for Valentine's day. I decided to give them each a flower preserved in different colored crystals. I read it in one of my scrolls on how to make crystals, i had to mix the right amount of fire chakra and earth chakra. Thanks to a thousand clones every day practicing this jutsu, i got it down to a decent level, though it would take me months, possibly a year, to get it to the level of orochimaru's slave, Guren. I made a mental note to practice the jutsu every moment i get.

"Ladies, i have a special gift for you since it is white day." I smiled.

They sighed dreamily.

"For each of you, i had a lotus flower preserved in crystal. Blue ones for Hitomi and Rina, and a frosty white one for Nanako." I smiled as i handed their wrapped gift.

They opened them and gasped. They took out the round crystal, and there it was, inside was a perfect lotus flower that would never wilt nor will it ever die.

"A thank you for the wonderful tasting tea you gave me last month." i said as i got up and gave them each a kiss on their hands.

They squealed, sighed, then promptly fainted from bishounen kindness overload.

**Kyouya POV**

Wow, Naru is like a professional with the ladies. She's getting more and more popular. I wonder how she'd do if i paired her up with Haruhi.

Even if that idiot Tamaki is the most designated, Naru is not to far behind. And last month, the trick she pulled with the Mallow blue tea was brilliant. She told me she grew hers herself, but i ordered a few packs from a specialty tea shop for future events such as valentine's day. The girls loved it.

Right now, i'm quite glad that our profits have been skyrocketing, mainly because Tamaki had planned a cruise during spring break and they were planning to kidnap Haruhi, and Naru would come either way so they didn't have to worry about her. We also have to deal with the spring host club dance party coming up before the cruise as well, i'm sure Naru already knows how to dance but Haruhi does not. We'll have to have someone teach her i guess.

Making Naru a host was a good investment afterall. And the only thing she asks for is a pack of tea every week, i wonder what she does with it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

I have to go on this cruise with the club, it won't be so bad. But there are many things that can go wrong, what if we get into a storm and we all fall overboard? I guess i'll pack like i had a few yearlong mission. Been on a yearlong one...damn it was boring.

Let's see...i'll pack towels, tents, sealing paper, ink, lots and lots of food, candy for Hani, my weapon scrolls, clothes for all seasons, cooking utensils, tea of course, and many other things i thought i might need. Wait a second, why am i thinking about this now? The trip is a couple weeks away still. Well, it can't hurt to prepare.

Damn, the dance party is in a couple days. I know Haruhi is asking one of her regulars to help her, i already know how to dance anyways. Now i need to know what to wear...hmmm.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the Ouran Highschool host club dance party!" Kyouya said smoothly. "Tonight you will be able to dance with each of our hosts. And at the end of the party we will pick a queen. The queen is the girl who performed the best dance."

All of the girls sighed and squealed.

"And the luck lady will get a prize, a kiss on the cheek from our host king." Kyouya gestured to Tamaki, who put on his prince act.

"Gambatte ne, baby..." Tamaki winked at the crowd, which absolutely drove them wild.

Then the dance commenced.

"Now...who shall i dance with?" I asked myself. I wore a simple black tux that the twins had designed.

I walked down to the dancing area and i felt all eyes on me. Then Hitomi bravely walked up to me.

"C-Can i have a dance?" She asked shyly.

"Of course Hitomi-san." I took her hand and kissed it as i led her to the dance floor.

Everyone danced throughout the night and Haruhi ended up kissing the queen on the lips. It was quite amusing actually because Tamaki made a big fuss about how his Daughter's first kiss was stolen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Now it was time for that cruise. I have a bad feeling so i packed extra of everything. Since nobody was going to be taking care of my tea and orchard, i had to make special watering seals that contained water. It would leak out a certain amount of water everyday. It took me two weeks to develop them but i'm glad i did.

Of course being the tea and ramen obsessed ninja that i was, i packed lots of the stuff. I also packed a lot of candy since it was my hobby to make them and aparently my mother was fond of making them as well.

Now it was time to set out on that cruise.

*Knock Knock*

Just in time too.

I opened the door to see the twins grinning at me.

"Hey Naru! Let's go!" They said.

I nodded and grabbed my scrolls. I put them all in waterproof canisters before heading off and joining them in the limo. Inside i saw a...tied up Haruhi?

I sighed and proceeded to untie her. Then she quickly hid behind me.

"They're evil i tell you." She said.

I chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cruise was going great so far, Haruhi got slightly seasick because she wasn't used to this kind of thing, so i offered her a mint lollipop to suck on to ease her nausea, which she gladly accepted.

But i couldn't shake this awful feeling. I sniffed the air...a storm was coming, i was sure of it. I was lying beside Kyouya, who was doing something on his computer which i needn't care about. Then i looked over to the group who was having fun on the cruise's pool, i didn't want to ruin it but i will have to eventually.

"Kyouya..." i said.

He looked up at me.

"A storm is coming..." I said.

He looked confused and looked up at the sky, it was cloudless and bright blue. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it will be dropping by soon..." i said.

He shrugged, believing that the yacht was safe and storm proof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was right, a few hours later the sky darkened with thunder clouds and the storm brewed. I was rocking the yacht ever so slightly. Haruhi was scared out of her wits and clung on to Mori for dear life.

Buts that when it happened, a large wave hit the side of the boat and all of the hosts fell overboard. Of course i dived right in after them. The boat sank not a second later. Leaving behind a few stranded hosts. I saw all of the hosts grab onto a stray piece of debris, trying to keep them afloat. But two were missing, Mori and Haruhi.

I looked around, i saw them emerge not to far from where they were. Haruhi was coughing and Mori was swimming towards them. Somehow the storm ended as quickly as it came. It felt so unnatural.

The water was freezing, all of the hosts were shivering, Hani was actually crying.

"Wahhh! We're lost!" Hani cried.

"..." Kyouya didn't say a thing.

"Are we going to die out here?" Kaoru asked. "We are in the middle of the ocean."

"Calm down, we're not going to die." I sighed.

"Can you guarantee that?" Hikaru asked, irritated. "Look around us! We're stranded in the middle of the ocean! There are no islands or anything nearby as far as i can see! Can you seriously tell us that we're not royally screwed?"

Everyone started to panic except Mori, Haruhi, and Kyouya. I sighed, i so wasn't in the mood for this.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" I yelled, i've never raised my voice like this to them and they were all quite stunned by my outburst. "Look! I'm hired to protect all of you! So shut your trap! We're are not going to die because i will not let that happen! So all of you calm down this instant!"

They shut up immediately. I sighed and climbed onto the water. They all gaped at the fact that i was standing on water, but then they remembered that i was a ninja and decided not to push it.

I went through a series of handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Then an extra large Sea snake popped up right under me. Thank you Sasuke for letting me sign the contract! I had to threaten Manda to obey me, it was quite funny actually. He took a good liking to me when i summoned him onto the battle field and allowed him to eat as much Iwa nins as he wanted.

"Nani? Naru-dono? What trouble have you got into this time?" The sea snake asked. Not all all fazed by the fact that there was a group of people before her, trembling in fear.

"Sorry Manna, i was on a cruise for my job and the boat sank, leaving us in the middle of the ocean, i was wondering if you could take us to a nearby island." I asked sheepishly.

"Of course Naru-dono. By the way, Manda sends his regards, in return that your fox friends don't eat him." She giggled.

I chuckled. "Nah, i would never sick them on him, i need the snake you know?"

"Of course." She smirked. "Now, what about these people underneath me?"

"I'll get them, they're coming with us." I said. I jumped back down onto the water in front of the gaping group. "Okay guys, Manna is going to give us a ride to a nearby island."

"I-Is she going to eat us?" Tamaki stuttered.

"No, unless i ask her to." I grinned. "Anyways, i'll carry you all one by one. Haruhi can go first since she can't swim well."

Haruhi nodded. I grabbed her and lifted her bridal style, she clung to my neck as i jumped up on top of Manna's head. Manna was a white and black striped snake and was almost as large as Manda, who is her brother. I gently set Haruhi down on Manna's head and next i grabbed Hani, who seemed to enjoy the ride. Then i grabbed Kyouya. It was quite awkward but i paid no mind to it. One by one i grabbed them all and placed them on top of Manna's head. It was the most awkward for Mori since he was so tall so i just slung him over my shoulder. He made no protests.

When we were all seated on top of Manna's head, she started to swim, occasionally tasting the air.

"Okay guys, time for you all to strip!" I said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" They all shouted.

"Well you can't stay in those wet clothes forever you know..." I said.

"What are we supposed to change into? Our luggage is at the bottom of the ocean." Kyouya asked.

I took out a scroll i used to hold my clothes storage scrolls. I bit my thumb and smeared the blood over the paper, releasing 4 other scrolls. Then i took the one that held my winter cloaks and towels and i took another scroll that held my cross dressing shinobi wear. I unsealed the cloaks and towels handing them to everyone, who took them gratefully. Then i handed them a winter cloak for them to use as a mini changing room and handed the boys a pair of my boxers , pants, and a shirt. I gave Haruhi and Hani a change of my own clothes that i used for regular missions on cross dressing ones.

"Haruhi, you can change first." I said. "Kage bushin no jutsu!"

I made a barrier around Haruhi consisting of my clones to make sure she was shielded from the boy's eyes. "Now they can't see you, you can change now."

"Thank you Naru-sempai." She said as she started to take off her clothes, not worried at all if the boys would see her since she knew that i had her back.

When Haruhi was done, she wore my spare sports bra and panties, along with a black shirt and navy cargo pants.

"Okay guys, you change now." i said as i looked at them, they were slightly shivering because of the wet clothes, they already had taken off their shirts.

"Don't peek!" Hikaru said.

"Please, nothing you have isn't anything i haven't seen before." I scoffed.

They just went red under the implication i made.

"Now change, i promise i won't peek." I sighed then turned around along with Haruhi. I didn't want to taint her innocent eyes.

I waited until they changed, when they signaled that they were done, they were all wearing a black shinobi shirt with the same navy cargo pants.

They didn't even bother to question why i had men's clothes in the first place. Though Mori's was a bit small on him, so he just used the cloak.

"Okay, Manna, are we close?" I asked.

"We're near Naru-dono." Manna answered.

I nodded. Soon we arrived at a large what seemed to be an abandoned island. Manna lowered her head so we could all get off.

Then she poofed away.

"Well now that we're on a probably abandoned island, we should be good for now." I said. "Okay, now that that is settled, i'll create clones to scope the island. Kage Bushin no jutsu!"

I created about 100 clones to scatter across the island.

"Those clones are quite useful." Kyouya said. I nodded.

"Naru-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm?" I looked at her.

"Thank you for the clothes...and for saving us when we were all panicking." Haruhi said.

I was surprised, but i nodded.

The rest of the host club took from her example and thanked me too.

"Okay, now all that concerns us is food, shelter, water, and how we're going to get back home." Kyouya said.

I nodded. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" i said going through more handsigns. I summoned a large nest of sea snakes that were under Manna's rule. "Can you guys see if there are any lands with civilization around?"

All of the snakes nodded and got into the water, swimming away. "That's one problem solved, but they could take days i mind you."

Kyouya nodded since it was the best i could do.

"As for shelter, i have tents i use for my missions we can use, and i packed lots of food and water." I said.

"Were you anticipating this?" Kyouya asked.

"No, but i usually take this all with me on missions just in case something like this does happen though." I said.

"Good thinking Naru-chan!" Hani praised. Mori nodded.

I set up tents with the help of Mori, Hani and Haruhi. Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyouya, and Tamaki were out getting firewood. We set the tents on the edge of the forest on the island just in case the water flowed up.

There were only two tents that fit up to 4 people each, which was perfect. I didn't trust Kaoru, Hikaru, and Tamaki with Haruhi so i was partnered up with her for obvious reasons. I let Hani room with us too along with Mori since i knew they wouldn't dare try a thing, especially with me protecting Haruhi. Tamaki protested at first with the usual 'no one shall taint his daughter' crap, then he went crying to mom. Aka Kyouya. Which was funny since Kyouya actually went along with the role playing saying that 'dad' was over reacting. Then Haruhi stated that she only had one father back at her house, which sent Tamaki to grow mushrooms by a tree.

"Okay, place the firewood in a need pile over here." I said.

They did as told and Mori put stones all around it. I unsealed my cooking equipement and stuck two metal bars that spit in two on one side into the ground on each side of the fire pit. Then i put a small cooking cauldron on a hook attached to another bar and placed it on the two other bars that were in the ground.

"How're we going to light a fire?" Haruhi asked.

"Like this, Everyone stand back." I warned and they did as told, taking a few steps back. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

I put a small amount of chakra into it and i made a small fireball, the campfire started to burn so i stopped.

"That's a useful technique." Kaoru commented.

"Yea! Can you do other ones?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, i can do many." I said.

"Can you show us?" Hani asked cutely.

"Okay one...that's it okay? Then i have to start cooking our dinner." I sighed.

They all nodded, Kyouya was even interested. Since it was getting dark out, a water jutsu wouldn't be good. So another fire one.

I stood by the shore and went through a series of handsigns. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

A large and long flame shaped like a dragon flowed out of my mouth, i controlled it to dance around before it disappeared.

The twins, Tamaki, and Hani were all giddy from the amazing display.

"That's so cool Naru-chan!" Hani said.

"I wish i could do that." Hikaru said.

"Being able to do something like this comes with a great price." I whispered to myself. Kyouya, Hani, Mori, and Haruhi caught what i said though.

_What does she mean by that? _They all thought.

"Anyways, i'll start cooking." I said, walking over to the cauldron, i took it off the fire so i could add the ingredients for stew.

"What are you cooking Naru-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"Stew." I said. I put water, milk, potatoes, carrots, mushrooms, and some grilled beef i made the other night. I stirred it up a bit before putting the cauldron back on the fire, i kept stirring so it wouldn't burn. After about 10 minutes or so, a wonderful smell filled the area.

"That smells so good." Haruhi commented.

I took out the wooden ladle from the stew and took a small sip. "needs more salt and pepper." I added what i thought was enough then tasted it again. "It's good, just a few more minutes."

During this time, i unsealed some wooden bowls and spoons. I stirred the stew a few more times before filling the bowls. Haruhi and Mori helped pass them out to everyone along with the spoons.

"Yum! This is good!" Haruhi said as she ate some more. Everyone agreed, even Kyouya who had expensive tastes.

"This commoner food tastes like it was made by a professional chef!" Tamaki declared.

I twitched. Commoner food?

Kyouya said nothing and kept eating.

Everyone had seconds and soon the stew was gone.

"Takashi..." Hani teared up. Mori was alerted and tried to find out what was wrong. "I want cake!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"There is no cake on this island." Mori said, which made Hani tear up even more. I sighed, he caved into his sweet tooth already?

"I have something that will calm him down." I said, i took out my snack scroll and a plate of tea cakes popped out. "Here Mitsukuni."

Hani immediate cheered up and ate the cakes with gutso.

"You can store food in there?" Kyouya asked.

I nodded. "Does anyone want tea?"

"Tea would be nice right now." Kyouya said, nodding in relief.

"Any preferences?" I asked.

"Green tea will be fine, unless you have milk tea?" He asked.

I nodded. I took out my scroll that held my packs or cans of tea. I unsealed my Milk tea mix and a square tin can popped out along with my kettle and japanese tea cups.

I poured water into the kettle along with milk and two teaspoons of dried tea leaves. I replaced the cauldron with the kettle and sat for about a few minutes before the kettle started to whistle. Then i poured everyone a nice hot cup of tea.

After that i dismissed my clones, there was a natural rock pond here, i my clones already killed the leeches and bugs and such with a raiton jutsu, so that was no problem. There were fruits naturally growing on the island such as coconuts and bananas. Other than that, nothing really special, well...not really. I found a few wild boars, but i'll make sure that they won't harm the hosts.

"Here." I handed everyone a tri-pronged kunai. "If you're ever in trouble, please throw this onto the ground or tree."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"You'll just have to find out if you get into trouble now wont you? But i recommend that you don't get into trouble on purpose." I said. "If i find out that you do get one of your peers in trouble on purpose, i'll personally feed you to my snakes."

They nodded in fear.

"Now then, You can all go to sleep now, i'm going to stay up a bit longer." I said.

They all nodded and headed to their tents.

Once that i was sure that they were in their tents. I started to practice my katas. I couldn't afford to get out of shape because of something like this.

I used my plant bloodline to grow the wooden posts and training dummies. I practiced for hours, i didn't even notice that the hosts were watching because they couldn't sleep. I felt sweat dripping down my face and my wooden posts have started to wear down, but i cannot end it here.

I kept practicing.

"Why does she try so hard? Is the money really that good?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't think she's doing it for the money, i went to her house once. She was well off. So I asked how much she was being paid." Haruhi said.

"How much is she being paid? Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru asked.

"She gets paid handsomely, but she doesn't cash in her paychecks at all." Kyouya explained.

"Why not?" Hani asked.

"Because she's not protecting us for the money, she's protecting us because she considers us her friends, and doesn't want us to get hurt. I asked her why, do you know she said?" Haruhi asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Because she doesn't want to bury her friends again." Haruhi answered.

"Bury..." Tamaki started.

"Her friends again?" Kyouya finished.

"She believes that someone, rogue ninja, are after you, working for someone else. She is afraid that if she doesn't protect you, you'll be hurt. Back where she came from, they just finished a war, with herself leading her village, and the entire ninja army against an evil and powerful organization. After the war, the almost entire population was wiped out except for a few who managed to escape. She told me that they had won the war, but they also lost it. All of the people she knew and loved, died. The first thing she did was collect the bodies of all of her subordinates and friends and bury them with her own hands. After that she searched for the people she didn't find the bodies of, hoping that they were out there somewhere...alive. She had searched for weeks and failed. She truly believed that their body was no longer there, so she went back to her village's grave and set more of them in honor of her missing friends." Haruhi explained. "Then she came over here, to the city, looking for an ideal job so that she could fit in. She came across many, but they were assassination jobs. So she declined, she didn't want to do those kinds of jobs anymore. Then she said that she came across this one, to protect students. She gladly accepted. At first she wasn't planning to get too close to us, but ended being friends with us anyways. She swore if she can help it this time, that none of us will get hurt."

Everyone said nothing, they could not say anything to something like that. They tried to imagine what it would be like to lose everything and everyone they loved, and had to bury it with their own hands. They could not. They just started at me, while i trained my hardest. I will not fail, i cannot afford to fail.

Then i punched one of my posts, sending some splinters flying and effectively breaking the post in half.

That's enough for today, it's time for some sleep. I wiped the sweat off my brow and turned back to the tents. Then i noticed everyone staring at me.

"Shouldn't you guys be sleeping?" I asked.

"We couldn't sleep." Haruhi said.

I smiled. "I see, restless?"

They all nodded.

"You were amazing Naru-chan!" Hani complemented.

Mori nodded.

"Yes, well...it all comes with practice. I'm sure the both of you know that." i said.

They nodded.

"Anyways, my clones found out that there are large wild boars living on this island, so be careful and don't provoke them. There is also a place where we can bathe, i already got rid of the bugs and such so it won't be a problem." I said.

Again they nodded.

"I'm going to sleep, you guys should get some too." I said as i walked over to a tent and slipped inside. I took off my sweaty clothes and changed into a spare shirt and pants. I kept my weapons nearby just in case and promptly fell into a guarded sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day and the sea snakes still weren't back. So i just walked around. I was a bit sweaty from yesterday so why not take a dip in the pond? Yea, that what I'm going to do. A hot bath is good for taking the stress away.

I looked over to Haruhi who was handing the laundry on some branches with the help of Mori. The twins weren't doing much other than bugging Tamaki who was chasing them.

I unsealed a dry towel and headed for the pond. Kyouya noticed but didn't bother.

I reached the pond and heated it up with a katon jutsu. I tested the water and i deemed it hot enough. So i stripped and folded my clothes and placed my weapons down right by the pond. I placed my towel there as well. I just relaxed all of my muscles and just sank into the water.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Kyoya POV**

I saw Naru go into the forest with a towel, i guess she's going to take a bath in that rock pond i vaguely remember her telling us about. Maybe i'll go later.

Then i saw the twins with their devilish grin, stalking towards where Naru went.

"I don't think it's a good idea if you're going to peek on her." I warned.

They ignored my warning and dragged me along, i protested along with Mori, Haruhi, and Tamaki. But they managed to bring us there anyways. Hani was strangely with this, then i heard him saying that he was excited to see the pond.

We were right behind a large bush and a thick tree. Right in front of was the rock pond that Naru told us about. She must've heated it up with some sort of fire technique like she showed us yesterday because i see steam. The twins were grinning while slightly blushing at the sight of Naru washing herself, completely naked. Actually, all of the boys started to blush, Mori even got a nosebleed. I also felt heat rise up to my face, i knew it was wrong for me to peek but i couldn't turn my eyes away, she was so beautiful. Mori was going to walk away but then Hani shook his head. I guess if we moved then she would find out. I really do not want to be fed to her snakes.

Then she started to sing a song with her heavenly voice.

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time_

_And I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_To this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me_

_Someone's watching over me_

She dived under water, after about a few seconds she emerged with a satisfied smiled on her face. Then she must've sensed something because she was looking this way. Uh oh, she looks angry. This is bad, very very bad. She grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly, the she attached back her weapons. She unsheathed both of her chokuto swords and they sparked with electricity. Now this is one of the worst possible situations.

"So, you guys decided to peek huh?" She asked, venom dripping with every word. "I'll make minced meat of out you. Haruhi, Kyouya, and Mori, go back to camp. The rest will stay behind and we'll have a nice chat."

I didn't question her and i dragged Mori away with Haruhi in tow.

Then i heard a lot of male screaming when we got back to camp. About 20 minutes later, Naru was back at camp, sipping jasmine tea along with myself, Mori, and Haruhi. The rest of them were tied up and hanging from trees. The three of us sweatdropped.

"Naru-sempai? Are you sure that they deserve that?" Haruhi asked.

She nodded.

"But what about Mori-sempai and Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Mori and i broke out in a cold sweat.

"I know these two well enough that they didn't do it on purpose." She said. "Besides, Kyouya's family works in the medical business, female bodies aren't uncommon, i'm sure mine is just the same."

Mori and i sighed in relief. But that wasn't true, hers was much more beautiful, she was very fit, a flat stomach, toned legs and arms, and a perfect bust size. I nearly blushed again thinking about it.

We had some onigiri Naru had sealed up before the trip. It was still completely fresh. It tasted really good so i didn't complain, not that i would anyways. She's the one who saved us, she found the island with the help of her sea snake. She cooked for us, she had shelter and everything we needed. We can't possibly thank her enough. A person like her doesn't deserved the past she had, i could never imagine burying my friends. Yes, i admit that i have gotten very attached to the host club.

Naru decided to have mercy on the perverts and let them down, she gave them some grilled fish before going to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

By the next morning, i woke up late as usual. I woke up to see Naru talking to her snakes, i guess they finally came back.

"Hey Kyouya, some of the snakes came back, but not all of them did, some are coming back soon, probably by tomorrow afternoon." Naru said.

I nodded.

This day went by fast, everyone took a bath, Haruhi went first obviously and Naru personally made sure the twins did not peek on her.

By nightfall, she sat on the beach, looking up at the moon. I saw a tear slide down her cheek, i assumed that she was better off alone. She deserves some alone time sometimes without us having to wreck it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning i saw her writing some odd symbols on a scroll.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a storage scroll." She answered.

"For?"

"A boat, i know my snakes will find something. I just know when we get some what close to land, Manna cannot be seen, so i'm going to make a boat." She said.

I nodded at the logic, if people saw a giant sea snake, they would assume it was a giant sea monster, they would probably attempt to take it for experimenting or it would scare the locals.

She used her bloodline to create wood, then i saw her clones putting the boat together. It was amazing really.

"Man i love my clones." She grinned.

"May i ask why?" i asked.

"Because, not only can i create over a thousand of them, any information they have gathered when they poof away or disappear, will automatically go to me. That's how i did my mounds of paperwork as Hokage." She grinned cheekily. "And i always remember everything my clones learn like photographic memory."

I admit, it was a good strategy. She could be the smartest person on the planet if she wants to. All she has to do is get her clones to read textbooks and such.

"But if i make all of my clones read something different all at once and dissmiss them all at once, i'll get an information overload and faint." she said.

Well that makes sense.

xxxxxxxxxxx

For lunch we each had some bentos she packed, i've never had one and i must admit it was extremely delicious. Maybe i should get my chef to make one once in a while. Inside she made onigiri, omelet rolls, stir fry veggies in oyster sauce, tempura, fried chicken, grilled octodogs (hot dogs shaped like an octopus), and handmade unagi rolls (eel sushi). I'm sure that Naru could be a professional cook. Hmm...if she is no longer needed as a bodyguard, which i doubt, then she is very welcome to become my personal cook.

"Hmm...one of my best bentos yet." She said when she finished hers.

Everyone agreed and Tamaki said something about how commoner's food is delicious. I saw Naru twitch with annoyance. I don't think she likes her food to be called commoners food.

"Naru-chan...do you have any more cake?" Hani asked.

Naru sighed. I would sigh too, Hani went through 2 cakes. I don't think she has anymore.

"Yes i do." Naru said as she unsealed an orange cake with orange slices on top. "This is orange cake i made with fresh oranges from my garden."

Naru cut everyone a slice. I tasted it, it was really good. But i'm not one for too much sweets, i need tea to down this. Good thing too because Naru heated up some tea and poured everyone a cup. I blew on the top and took a sip, it was orange tea. It went very well with the cake.

By the afternoon, we all went exploring the island since there wasn't much else to do. Naru stayed on the beach in case her snakes came back.

In the forest we saw coconut trees and banana trees. Not too much wild life though, that was until the twins saw a lemur and decided to chase it, not wanting to be left behind, we all followed after them.

That's when we came to a stop, there was a very, very large boar right in front of us. The twins didn't notice and accidentally stepped on its tail trying to get to the lemur. Of course something like this was going to happen. The boar woke up and turned around, spotting us it got ready to charge.

It did, the boar charged and The twins yelped and were able to dodge, the tree behind them wasn't so fortunate though. It toppled right over.

We kept running until we met a dead end from some large boulders. The boar was right in front of us, getting ready to charge once again. Mori took it upon himself to push Hani and Haruhi behind him.

Then i remembered the kunai knife that she gave everyone. I took it out and threw it onto the ground.

In a yellow flash, there she was, Naru had arrived. She saw the situation and created clones to surround us. She then charged for the boar herself, she grabbed the creature by the tusks and lifted him off the ground.

Everyone gaped at the sight.

She then slammed the boar back onto the ground and threw it against some trees, which it knocked down.

The boar got back up and she charged for it once again. She punched the thing right in the face and sent it flying. It slid across the ground when it landed and was completely knocked out.

Then she walked back to us and the clones were dismissed.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked.

Everyone nodded, except for a few scrapes, we were relatively fine.

"Good. What were you guys thinking? I told you to be careful of those boars!" She scolded. "It was lucky that Kyouya actually remembered to use the kunai i gave him otherwise you all might be seriously injured or dead!"

The twins looked down shamefully.

"Please don't do something like that again. I don't want you guys to get hurt." She said.

"Naru-chan! That was so scary!" Hani said running up to her and hugging her.

Her expression softened a bit and she gave Hani a strawberry lollipop to calm down.

We followed her back to camp silently.

"Anyways...the sea snakes came back, they have found land. They found a place where they spoke english and they saw a city. So it's our best bet to head over there." Naru said.

I nodded, finally, we're going to go home. We packed everything up and changed back into our normal clothes.

She summoned Manna again and we all climbed on. Manna was about 1000x larger than the small sea snakes so she swam a lot faster than they could. We were riding on Manna for about 3 hours before she lowered her head. Naru unsealed her wooden boat and we all got in. Then Manna poofed away.

"So how're we supposed to get to land without paddles?" Hikaru asked.

"Like this, here Haruhi, hold these." Naru handed Haruhi some rope. "Kage bushin no jutsu! Henge!"

The 5 clones she summoned turned into very large sailfish. Naru then took back the ropes and tied them to the sailfish and then attached the rope to the boat.

"Onward!" She said an the fish clones started to swim.

It felt like we were on some kind of motor boat, the twins were enjoying it very much.

it went on like that for about 10 minutes before we saw land. Once we reached it, Naru sealed up back her boat and we walked to the city.

That adventure was enough, it was very tiring. I called my family to send a private jet so we could get back to Japan.

The next day we were on the way home. It was a long ride from the US to Japan.

I looked over from the seat across from me, Naru was sound asleep and nobody dared to wake her.

The ride home was a smooth one, Naru was asleep the whole time. Naru woke up when we got off the plane.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naru POV**

I invited everyone to my house for some tea before heading off. When i got inside, someone was already there. He...looked familiar...long hair...white clothes...

"NEJI?" I exclaimed.

"Naru-sama...?" He turned around. He looked the same as he always did.

I activated sage mode to see if he was real...and he was. I then punched him right in the face.

All of the hosts in the room had a (o.o) face on.

Then i grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him back and forth violently.

"YOU IDIOT!" I cried. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Neji smiled softly and hugged me, despite his throbbing cheek. "I'm sorry Naru-sama, i'm here now."

The hosts took it as a cue to leave, they could visit another time.

"I thought nobody was left! Where were you?" i sobbed into his shirt.

"I somehow ended up on the other side of Japan." He said. "I was trying to find you all of this time."

"Well i'm not letting you go again!" I said as i hugged him tighter.

Neji smiled softly, he pulled up my chin so he could give me a passionate kiss, which i eagerly returned.

I let him live with me from now on. I called the chairman and asked if he would like another bodyguard, he said yes so Neji was officially hired.

During the rest of spring break, we never left each other's sides. Neji apparently had numerous jobs, he took them so he could find any rumors on me. That's when he reached this place and heard about me being a host. He used his byakugan to find my chakra signature and it led him to my house, where i had seals all over the place, leaking my chakra. Neji had stayed here for a few days until i saw him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Here now i lie in bed with him, i was on top of him, tracing where the caged bird mark once was. I had removed it, it took a long time to figure out how but i did it. Then i just looked into his pearly lavender eyes. They were so beautiful. He smiled softly and kissed me again.

"So mind telling me why you're working as a host?" He asked.

"Well...it was easier for me if i just blended in you know. I was assigned to protect the host club. You are now too so you might have to become one." I chuckled.

He kissed my cheek.

"I will faithfully stay by your side." He said.

"Good, if you don't i'll just have to make sure you do." I said playfully.

He chuckled and rolled me over so i was underneath him. He kissed me again and his hands started to roam my body as his mouth attacked my neck, making me elicit a moan, which encouraged him to keep going.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it was the end of spring break. Neji wore is usual shippuden clothes, and we walked to Ouran highschool.

He was immediately ogled by the girls.

"Oh my gosh! Who is that with Naru-san?" a girl whispered.

"He's so hot!"

"He looks so cool!"

"He looks great with Naru-san!"

"Is he blind?"

"I don't think so, he's walking just fine."

"His eye color is so unique!"

"I love his long hair!"

The whispering went on and on, of course to Neji and I, we heard them perfectly.

Neji scowled. _As if i didn't have enough fangirls back in Konoha..._

"Calm down Neji, they are nothing like the fangirls where we come from, they are actually sweet and non competitive. Most prefer to actually stay fans." I said.

He nodded. "Of course Naru-sama." _Thank Kami-sama!_

The -sama thing was a habit. It was in his nature to respect those of a higher status than he was, well...all except the jounins...especially Gai. Occasionally he'd call me 'Hokage-sama' when i was serious, but other than that it was always 'Naru-sama'.

Neji was introduced to the chairman, and he irritably had to convince the man that we wasn't blind. I giggled. Poor Neji, for a clan who prides themselves for having the greatest eyesight, they sure are called blind a lot.

When the school day was over, i took him to the 3rd music room. Where we saw the hosts setting up.

"Hey guys, i want you to meet a friend of mine that i grew up with. Neji Hyuuga." I introduced.

Neji nodded and bowed politely.

"Hello, i'm the club's manager and vice president. Kyouya Ootori."

"I'm Tamaki Souh! The club's president!" Tamaki dramatically introduced with rose petals falling out of nowhere. Neji nearly twitched at the sight.

"We're Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachin!" The twins chorused.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But everyone calls me Hani!" The small blond boy said.

"Takashi Morinozuka."

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Neji will be your second bodyguard other than me." I said.

Neji nodded.

"So he will be a host as well...interesting. You two are perfect for the elegant pair." Kyouya nodded and scribbled something down in his clipboard.

"Elegant...pair?" Neji asked.

"Yes, Naru-san usually takes the role of being the gentle elegant type." He answered.

Neji looked at me oddly. I shrugged. Neji reluctantly sighed and gave in, making Kyouya smirk and his glasses gleam.

xxxxxxxxx

I sat where i usually sat in with Neji loyally at my side. He served me darjeeling tea which i gladly accepted. I knew Neji didn't really like the idea of being a host but he went along with it anyways.

As usual, Hitomi, Rina, and Nanako designated me. They were my #1 regulars.

"Konichiwa Naru-kun!" They greeted.

"Konichiwa Rina-san, Nanako-san, and Hitomi-san." I smiled.

They sighed dreamily at my smile.

They sat down and noticed Neji, they noticeably blushed. "Ano...Naru-kun...who is this?" They asked.

"This is my friend from my childhood, Neji Hyuuga." I said.

Neji nodded at the girls. Which made them squeal with delight. Neji poured them some tea and served them some finger sandwiches. They sighed at how elegant he was with what he was doing. I smiled. Neji was just brought up this way.

"The elegant pair is so cool!" They squealed.

I just smiled and Neji decided to drink his tea, not really paying attention to anything.

That day, Neji was dubbed the cool elegant type.

After club activities were over, i helped Haruhi clean up and Neji helped me. When we were done, i was showered with gift baskets containing various types of very high quality tea and one of the baskets held lots of sugar free candy of all kinds, must be from Hani.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Our family's way of thanking you for saving us when we were stranded." Kyouya said.

"They didn't need to thank me..." I said. "But send them my regards anyways. It was awfully nice of them to get me tea."

They nodded.

"Anyways...we're having a sports festival next week. Then the week after that we're going to the beach with our guests." Kyouya said. "During the sports festival, You and Neji-san are required to make an entrance."

"But...i don't go to this school." I said.

"But you are a part of this club." Kyouya reasoned.

I sighed. I looked at Neji, who was having a staring contest with Mori with Hani and Haruhi watching them. Neji was tall, but he was just slightly taller than Tamaki. Thus making him the second tallest in the club.

"Oh yes, tomorrow is a Samurai theme, so get ready." Kyouya smiled.

I nodded. "Come Neji, we're going home now."

Neji broke his gaze from Mori. "Hai, Naru-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as i got home with Neji, he helped me put my tea in my cupboard and put the candy on my shelf.

Then after we were done, i pushed him towards the bed and straddled his waist. I kissed him passionately while i slowly removed his shirt. He made no protests and started to roam his hands along my body.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We just layed there in bed, in a comfortable silence. He snuggled closer and i placed my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so glad you're alive." I whispered.

"Me too." He said, kissing my temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The week went by fast and Neji already had growing fans who seemed to adore his type. Now it was the sports festival. First up was the tug-o-war. We were against the football club. The girls were cheering us on.

"Don't we have a major disadvantage?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea, how're we supposed to win against football players?" Hikaru asked, looking at the small team of football players.

"You just leave that to Neji and i" I grinned mischievously. Neji remained silent as did Kyouya and Mori.

The teams got on either side of the rope.

I was in front with Neji behind me. I used Chakra to keep my feet to the ground as did Neji.

The gun was shot and the teams started to pull.

Our team didn't budge a single inch. Then we slowly pulled until the opposing team was on the other side.

"AND THE HOST CLUB WINS!" Renge annouced. That girl just popped out of nowhere, and she's a major fan of Kyouya because of a video game character that amazingly looks just like him.

The twins gave each other a high five. And the girls were cheering. I gave a playful wink and wave to the crowd and about 70% of the girls fainted. Neji on the other hand watched in amusement.

Next was the marathon around the campus, then it was a public fight against a professional, after that it was a relay race, then to top it all off was a obstacle course.

"So a marathon huh?" I asked. "Is it like a race?"

"Yes." Kyouya nodded.

"May i sit out? I'm not good at these kinds of things." Haruhi said.

"No you may not." Kyouya said. "The whole club must participate."

Haruhi sighed. I looked through the rulebook that Kyouya gave me, i looked in the marathon section and smirked.

"It doesn't say that i'm not allowed to carry someone." I said. "Perhaps if i carry Haruhi on my back it'll be fine."

Kyouya looked through the rules. "Yes, you may do that."

"Ehhh? Sempai! You don't need to do that!" Haruhi shook her head frantically.

"No buts, we're going to win! And i will carry you on my back." I said.

Everyone lined up, i was going to carry Haruhi right after the race started.

"READY? SET! GO!" Renge announced as she shot the gun.

Everyone dashed off and set a good pace, since the entire campus was a very large one. I let Haruhi climb onto my back.

"Neji! let's go!" I said.

"Hai! Naru-sama!"

We both took off in blinding speeds. We passed everyone else including the host club.

"EAT OUR DUST SUCKERS!" I yelled as i passed them.

Neji shook his head and smirked. Haruhi was giggling.

In record time, we saw the end of the race. I let Haruhi down at this point so she could run on her own, since it was just about 50m left anyways. Neji and i casually jogged to the finish line with the girls cheering us on. We made first place a tie. But in order for the club to win, all of our members must be here first. We sat on the benches by the finish line.

"Crap, my hair got messy." I sighed. I pulled out a comb from my pocket. But then it was quickly taken away by Neji. "Huh?"

"I'll do it for you Naru-sama." He said.

I shrugged and nodded.

I let him carefully comb my hair with his fingers first before gentle combing my hair, making sure not to tug too hard.

I sighed in pleasure as he combed my hair, for some reason it feels so good and relaxing.

All of the girls squealed and screamed at this rare sight. I gave a small chuckle, these girls were so easy to please. I handed Neji a hair band and he tied my hair into its usual low ponytail. By this time, the whole host club was finished.

They were all panting, but not completely winded. They have pretty good stamina for rich people. Haruhi of course was completely fine, she did only run about 50m anyways, which she was very grateful for. The idea of running a whole marathon scared her because of her lack of stamina.

"Now then the fight against a professional? Really?" I asked.

"Many people in our school, especially the boys were taught some self defense or martial arts." Kyouya answered. "This part of the contest is to know how well they are taught."

"Okay...?" I tilted my head to the side.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"How did they get this stage here...it wasn't before..." I said.

Right in the middle of the field were many matted stages with two martial artist on it.

"Damn rich bastards..." Haruhi mumbled. I stifled a laugh.

"So...how does this work?" The twins asked.

"The martial artists will pick two people from our group to fight them, if you knock them out, they stay on the ground for 10 seconds, or they fall out from the ring, we win." Kyouya explained.

"So...the only one who can't hold their own in a battle is Haruhi right?" I guessed.

"Yes...i believe so, but Tamaki and i aren't the best either when it comes to self defense, i'm more used to blackmail." Kyouya answered.

"I see." Neji said.

We went over to our assigned matted stage.

"Okay, i pick...blind boy and the small one with the brown hair." The martial artists said.

Neji twitched.

Haruhi on the other hand swallowed nervously.

They both got on stage.

"Neji! You must protect Haruhi! He can't fight!" I said. Neji nodded and pushed Haruhi behind him. "Also, please don't kill them!"

Neji nodded again.

"BEGIN!" Renge annouced.

Neji looked at his opponents for a few seconds before flashing in with shunpo like Naru taught him. He quickly knocked them out with a jab to the neck before leaving the stage. All of the girls swooned over him.

"He fights with pressure points?" Hani asked.

"Yes, he was the genius of his family, for being so skilled in his style. I wouldn't be surprised if he is the only person on earth to master this style to the fullest." I said.

"Why?" Mori asked.

"Because he is able to hit all 128 tenkutsu in the body, most skilled ones in these parts i've heard of usually are only about to hit about 15." I said.

"All 128? But that should be impossible...unless." Hani trailed off.

"Unless he had a special bloodline that lets him see them perfectly. Ironically enough his clan prides themselves for having the greatest eyesight, being able to see through walls and able to see 360 degrees around his head, even though to common folk always assume that he's blind." I chuckled.

Neji snorted. "It is one of the greatest insults to my clan if you question their ability to see."

"That must be cool, nobody could ever sneak up on you." Hikaru said with Kaoru nodding in agreement.

Kyouya nodded. Neji smirked but then felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Thank you Neji-sempai, for helping me." Haruhi said.

Neji gave a rare smile and patted her head. He was quite fond of Haruhi in a friendly-sisterly way, since she was the only girl right now other than me who doesn't annoy him. The other people who don't really bother him is Kyouya, Mori, and sometimes Hani. Though he doesn't really like to be called 'Neji-chan' very much.


End file.
